Queer Baby
by Silent Riot Upstart
Summary: A trio of main characters 18 chapters to go! R&R PWEESE!
1. Dishes and Brimstone

Queer Baby Chapter One  
  
Dishes and Brimstone  
  
Kitty and Kurt were in the kitchen, arguing…again…  
  
Insults were thrown about, some not even at the other.  
  
Kitty picked up a dish.  
  
Kurt laughed. "You wouldn't throw that at me  
  
Kitty took that at a challenge. She chucked the plate in Kurt's general direction.  
  
Kurt teleported away, to a friend's room.  
  
Kitchen:  
  
Kitty fell to her knees.  
  
"I hate you Kurt! I HATE YOU!" she started screaming.  
  
She ran up to her room.  
  
Logan's room:  
  
Kurt appeared in the middle of Logan's room, about to collapse.  
  
Logan looked Kurt in the eye.  
  
"Risky teleport, eh?"  
  
"I had to go somewhere."  
  
"Another fight?"  
  
"I had a freakin' DISH thrown at me!"  
  
"My poor baby..."  
  
Kitty's room:  
  
"Jean!" kitty squeaked, surprised Jean was there.  
  
"I heard everything."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Let's hope the news is good..." Jean sighed, handing her a small something.  
  
"This was on your desk..."  
  
Logan's room:  
  
"Logan, PLEASE, don't call me that!"  
  
"Would ya prefer fuzz-face?"  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First of all, I'm NOT YOURS! Second, I can't....at least...not until I know if Kitty's pregnant or not..."  
  
Logan manually shut his jaw.  
  
"You told me you were gay and going out with Kitty because you wanted the rest of the world to prove that you were at least somewhat normal!"  
  
"And I took it way too far." Kurt sighed. "She wanted to, I did, I got caught up in the moment..."  
  
"And now I can't have you?" Logan asked, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist.  
  
Kurt jolted. "Logan, PLEASE, that freaks me out! You KNOW Kitty abused me!"  
  
"True, fuzz, but you're gonna have to learn to trust me."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Father Dearest

Chapter 2:  
  
Logan's Room:  
  
"Yes, Yes, I KNOW that! But…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It'll be hard."  
  
"I'm your friend!"  
  
"So was Kitty…"  
  
Kitty's Room:  
  
Kitty took the pregnancy test from Jean's hand reluctantly.  
  
Logan's Room:  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two men.  
  
"C'mon Logan, we're going on a walk!" Kurt walked out of the room, leaving Logan no choice but to follow.  
  
Kitty's Room:  
  
When Kitty emerged from the bathroom, Jean was gone.  
  
She turned her radio to a hard rock station and turned it up as loud as it would go.  
  
She sat on her bed and cried almost as hard as when she threw the dish at Kurt.  
  
Only this time the music drowned out her sobs.  
  
The Garden:  
  
"Isn't the night beautiful?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you m'dear." Logan chuckled.  
  
"Logan, PLEASE, stop that!"  
  
"If you don't like me, just say so, and I'll drop it." Logan said, putting Kurt on the spot.  
  
"Logan, my friend, I DO Like you…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The way Kitty treated me! I'LL NEVER LET THAT GO!" Kurt practically screamed. "Besides, how much do you like me honestly?"  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"Then why are you wasting my time?" Kurt growled.  
  
"Because I love you." Logan smiled, gathering Kurt in his arms.  
  
"But what if you make the same mistakes Kitty made?" Kurt asked. "Once you're in an abusive relationship, you let it happen, again and again. Your weakness shows."  
  
Logan frowned at Kurt. "One abusive relationship doesn't mean you're weak! In fact, if you come out alive, you come out stronger."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yes Kurt?" Logan replied, noticing that Kurt still smelled of Brimstone. He also noticed that, while most could not stand the smell, he himself had grown accustomed to it.  
  
Logan allowed his lips to brush Kurt's.  
  
Kurt jumped back.  
  
"N-no. A-at least n-not yet." Kurt stammered, knowing in his heart that Logan wasn't Kitty.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Logan jumped.  
  
"You're not kitty. I should be the one apologizing."  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt didn't reply.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt found himself with one of Logan's arms around his waist. He smiled.  
  
"Kurt, are you allright?"  
  
"Neverbetter!" Kurt slurred, kissing Logan. Both men's bodies stiffened from shock. From taste. From feel. Kurt's body softened first. Than Logan's.  
  
The two men pulled apart.  
  
Kurt sighed heavily, resting assured that Logan was not Kitty.  
  
Kitty's room:  
  
Kitty stopped crying. She stood up, final tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
She set off to find Kurt.  
  
Author's Conclusion: I have chapter 20 written and part of chapter 3, so I'll try to update sooooon! 


End file.
